Hearing impaired individuals often experience at least two distinct problems:
1) A hearing loss, which is an increase in hearing threshold level, and
2) A loss of ability to understand speech in noise in comparison with normal hearing individuals.
For most hearing impaired patients, the performance in speech-in-noise intelligibility tests is worse than for normal hearing people, even when the audibility of the incoming sounds is restored by amplification. Speech reception threshold (SRT) is a performance measure for the loss of ability to understand speech, and is defined as the signal-to-noise ratio required in a presented signal to achieve 50 percent correct word recognition in a hearing in noise test.
In order to compensate for hearing loss, today's digital hearing aids typically use multi-channel amplification and compression signal processing to restore audibility of sound for a hearing impaired individual. In this way, the patient's hearing ability is improved by making previously inaudible speech cues audible.
However, loss of ability to understand speech in noise, including speech in an environment with multiple speakers, remains a significant problem of most hearing aid users.
One tool available to a hearing aid user in order to increase the signal to noise ratio of speech originating from a specific speaker, is to equip the speaker in question with a microphone, often referred to as a spouse microphone, that picks up speech from the speaker in question with a high signal to noise ratio due to its proximity to the speaker. The spouse microphone converts the speech into a corresponding audio signal with a high signal to noise ratio and transmits the signal, preferably wirelessly, to the hearing aid for hearing loss compensation. In this way, a speech signal is provided to the user with a signal to noise ratio well above the SRT of the user in question.
Another way of increasing the signal to noise ratio of speech from a speaker that a hearing aid user desires to listen to, such as a speaker addressing a number of people in a public place, e.g. in a church, an auditorium, a theatre, a cinema, etc., or through a public address systems, such as in a railway station, an airport, a shopping mall, etc., is to use a telecoil to pick up audio signals transmitted with a varying magnetic field generated, e.g., by telephones, FM systems (with neck loops), and induction loop systems (also called “hearing loops”). In this way, sound may be transmitted to hearing aids with a high signal to noise ratio well above the SRT of the hearing aid users.
Telecoils are very sensitive to magnetic fields including magnetic fields inherently generated by other components in a hearing aid, e.g. the receiver, and therefore proper positioning of the telecoil in the hearing aid is critical for the resulting performance of telecoil reception of a desired magnetic field.